Classmates
by I-Luv-Naruhina-4eva
Summary: This is an AU fic. Hinata's life isn't perfect, but what will change when a new blonde boy joins her class? I suck at summaries, but its good, at least i think it is. Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Classmates**

* * *

Hey guys, this is my second NaruHina story! If any of you are curious or care about how I got the ideas and plots of this story or have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll answer the best I can

* * *

My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 14 years old, and go to Konoha High School for girls. I just finished my second year here and I'm currently in the middle of summer break.

I'll be straight forward. My life isn't perfect. Who's is? But mine isn't the same as everybody else's. No. It's been harder. I know what you must be thinking, 'everyone faces challenges in their lives', but there are some people who are unlucky enough to have most of her life just damn right depressing- and I'm one of them. Don't get me wrong, I have some moments that are positive, but all the bad memories always find a way to make everything good in my life seem so small. So... Worthless.

You see, I was bullied from a young age. I was 6 when I joined first school and it started shortly after that. I was a very shy child. Very quiet. I was polite and I was obedient. I guess that was my downfall when it came to making friends. I tried to make friends with everyone, and it worked. If only it had lasted though. Soon, they turned on me. Only one girl stood by me and wanted to be my friend. My class couldn't stand that, so they took her away. Day after day. I was alone. Isolated. But as we got older, it only got worse- it was then when the real bullying began. You see, after I was born, my mother became very ill. Next thing I know, she's disabled with M.E., an illness with no cure. To this day I still don't understand how my classmates found out, but they did. The reasons for that group of girls to bully me only grew. At first it didn't seem to be bad until they started verbally abusing me.

"Oh look, its miss perfect."

"I'm way better than you ever can be."

"You're so stupid, there's no one here who likes you, so just go home."

"Everyone would be better off if you stayed out of our lives!"

"Friends? Who the hell would want to be friends with you?"

"You're just a worthless piece of trash, just like your mum!"

"Hey you see this doll? It's disabled. Just like your mum. It should just be killed like everyone else that's disabled, they don't deserve to live."

"You know, I feel bad for your mum. She's disabled AND she's stuck with you. What a pity. Maybe you should go and die and lessen the pain in your mum's life- and ours."

That was just part of it. They also occasionally became physical. But they wouldn't dare do it much, oh no. I was close to the teachers due to my isolation, so it would be easy for me to snitch. But I never did. The only times the teachers would get involved would be if I broke down in tears. There was no use in blaming it on me being young. I was weak and pathetic. As time went on, however, I was able to hold back the tears and just bottle it all up. That only encouraged the physical abuse. But I stayed strong through the day. Night was my golden time. When I would pour out all I had collected in my special suicidal bottle. I had even tried suffocating myself a few times, but I never managed to. I would always be disturbed by my sister coming in the room. Why couldn't I have had my own room?

Eventually I had gotten my friend back, but she was now in a different class as me and she would play with her own friends, but I would join her. I always knew I wasn't ever completely welcome in the little group, but I stayed for her. I didn't want to lose my only friend again. I knew throughout the whole school there were lots of people that would try to take her away from me. Even the people that I thought were my friends. Boy did I think wrong. They were never really my friend. They would always tell her to tell me that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. They would even do it right in front of me. They had actually been successful a few times. That really hurt me. Soon, I just lost faith in our friendship and gave up.

When it came to year 5, it all changed. We had a new kid, Naruto Uzumaki. He had been abandoned by his buddy to show him around school, so I helped him out and ended up taking over. I was pretty impressed that I managed to do that, since I was still as quiet as a mouse and extremely shy. When I saw him sitting alone trying to build the Eiffel Tower one day, I went over to him and helped him. We didn't get very much done since it was really hard building it 3D, but we talked a lot and got to know each other. My bullying had died down a bit since there was a new kid, and all the attention was on him but it didn't take long for it to resume. By the time we moved to year 6, me and Naruto had become good friends, which lead me to become friends Kiba, one of my class mates since year 4. We all sat on the same table which was really fun, since we would joke around a lot together. I felt really happy that I became friends with Naruto. He was different from all the other guys. He didn't mind calling me his best friend in front of other people. He was kind, funny, friendly, interesting and we had a lot in common. We would both get called science geeks, mainly by Sakura, the 'Head' of my bullies, but I didn't mind. When I was with him, none of it mattered much because he was there for me.

I remember one time I ran in to class to my seat, face berried in my arms on the table, crying, and he came running to my side and asked me what was wrong while putting a comforting hand on my back. Sakura, Ino and Temari gathered around and acted innocent, asking 'what was wrong?'. "Shut up! I know it's your fault she's crying! Just leave her alone!" Naruto shouted. It was the first time anyone had stood up for me, even if it was just a little. That day forward, every time I saw him, I couldn't quite look him in the eyes anymore because I would always shy away, but I had no idea why, I had no problem before. That didn't affect our friendship though- in fact, it grew stronger. He became more and more interested in my life and I let him in completely. The feelings I had for him became stronger and stronger.

Soon enough, we had to split ways. It was time for high school. Remember that friend I told you about? The very first girl who everyone would take away from me? Her name was Tenten. She came to my high school, and funnily enough, we became classmates. When she realised we were going to the same school, she made an incredible effort to become my best friend, and it worked. We were so happy to be friends again and we knew we had no one to split us apart again.

I told her all about Naruto and how I felt for him. All she could do was giggle. I was confused why she had suddenly erupted into giggles, so I asked her to explain. She told me it was because of two reasons. "First of all, it's because you have fallen in love with him! And from what I've heard and what I've seen of him, you guys would make such a cute couple~!" I blushed madly at her comment and tried drinking water to calm down. "And two, it's like a love triangle!" I remember almost choking to death at what she had said.

"What the hell do you mean?!" I asked, clearly disturbed.

"Duhh! Kiba is _soo_ in love with you!" Tenten squealed. I was gobsmacked at that comment. The next 20 minutes was spent debating why she was wrong or right. Turns out, he had been staring at me _a lot_ while blushing. I argued that that didn't prove anything, and we went on and on until I just gave in. I then asked her if she liked anyone. She said she was also in love... with Neji. I couldn't believe it. We spent the rest of the time talking about other stuff since she was too embarrassed to talk about it. I had reluctantly agreed knowing she would spill at some point.

By year 8, life was going great! No more bullies and I had my best friend. I was upset that I hadn't seen Naruto in over two years, but I was going to try to get his phone number and catch up with him. But I was too shy to ask anyone for it so I just left it. Tenten's friend from her class in first school, Lee, had seen us a few times while we were on our way home from school, and they exchanged numbers so they could catch up. Apparently 'catch up' meant 'tell Lee about Hinata loving Naruto', because Tenten gave Lee my phone number so he could text me Naruto's number. Shocked to have his number was an understatement. I was _way_ too nervous to text him let alone _call_ him! But after a lot of encouraging words from Tenten and Lee, I finally texted him. This is how the convocation went:

" _Hey Naruto! Haven't spoken in ages! How r u?"_

"_Hi, r u Lee?"_

"_lool no, Its Hinata! Why did you think it was Lee?"_

"_oh lol soz, hi Hinata, its coz I gave my number to Sasuke and he said he gave it to other people... I really need to learn not to give it out so freely. Anyway, how r you?"_

"_I'm good how r you?"_

"_same. Hows school?_

"_its good, we r starting our GCSE's early, so we just chose our options, wbu? Hows skl?"_

"_yh its good, we chose our options too. I chose ICT and Engineering. My drean is to become an astronaut Wbu?"_

"_oh cool id love to go into space! I chose food and music, I want to be chef and own my own restaurant."_

"_cool, btw is it true that you used to get bullied?"_

"_yh"_

"_oh... hey can I ask u something? Is it true that you like me?"_

I remember panicking at this point. Being the shy person I was, I couldn't say yes, but I didn't want to lie to him. I spent a long time debating whether or not I should say yes or no. To be honest, at this point I was desperate for him to like me back. I just loved him so much; I needed him to like me too. I remember telling myself that if he says anything that I could go along with, I will, because maybe he will like me more.

"_Umm, well I would rather tell you in person, but yeah, I do, but I understand if you don't feel the same way! I just want us to still be friends"_

My heart was beating extremely fast and it was hard to breathe.

"_That's what I like about you. You're so mature and sensible. Right now I want to concentrate on school, but once we finish high school, and you must be thinking 'he's crazy', but if we r still in contact, maybe we could meet up and talk, just you and me."_

"_omg Naruto you don't know how much it means to me that you would be willing to give me a chance! And no, I don't think you're crazy and we will defiantly stay in contact."_

"_I've been asked out by other girls before and I have to put them down gently, but you're different. I can't let you go without hugging you or kissing you. You're special. I just cant let you go like that... I want to protect you."_

I basically stopped breathing at that point.

"_oh Naruto! You're the sweetest guy ever."_

"_I just want to kiss all of you problems away and hug the elegance out of you. Would you like that? Would you like me to hug you and kiss you and give you pleasure?"_

I became nervous after reading this. Since I befriended Tenten, her dirty mind rubbed off on me slightly, but I shouldn't have assumed.

"_umm maybe the hug and kiss but the pleasure stuff , we r a bit too young."_

"_What do you mean? I don't mean it like that! Wont kissing and hugging be pleasuring?" _

I felt like an idiot. I couldn't believe I had just messed that up and I panicked.

"_oh I'm sorry! I kinda just assumed! My friend has a dirty mind to I'm used to assuming that is what it meant. I'm really sorry"_

"_No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry"_

"_It's ok don't worry"_

"_Hey do you wanna flirt?"_

Once again, I panicked for the billionth time. what was I gonna do? I had never done any of this before and I got really nervous.

"_Umm well I wouldn't mind but I don't really know how too"_

"_its ok I'll start... I cant wait to run my tongue on your honey neck "_

I had no idea what to do next, so I just said what came to my head first.

"_And I cant wait to be in your arms"_

"_by the time we finish school, maybe we could hang out somewhere and do this stuff, or maybe we could even rent a room and do the dirty stuff you friends talk about. Lol"_

"_lol yh maybe"_

I literally couldn't believe he said that, but I did anyway. I was such an idiot...

"_I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Sweet dreams"_

"_ok good night"_

I thought about our convocation through the whole night. Even though I felt really happy, I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right, so I re-read what he said and suddenly felt worried. So, I texted him again to see if what I thought was right or not, even though deep down, I knew the answer.

"_hey Naruto, um I was wondering... did you only say what you did, because you knew I got bullied?"_

"_I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I didn't mean what I said and were just friends."_

Yep... I had been right...

"_Did you even mean _anything_ that you said?"_

"_Just that your my best friend, nothing else."_

I didn't think I had ever felt this hurt ever. I'd rather have been bullied. I had to know why he did this. Why he gave my false hope that anyone could even possibly like me. It was just so unlike him.

"_Why did you say all that then if you didn't mean it?"_

"_Because I wanted to see how you would react."_

That stung. Just to see my reaction...

"_But why would you want to see how I would react to that?"_

"_Because I knew you liked me."_

I shouldn't have said anything from the very beginning...

"_Didn't you think that it could have hurt my feelings when you tried to see how I reacted?! If this was what you were gonna do in the beginning then you shouldn't have replied in the beginning! It would have hurt my feelings way less then it is now."_

"_Well then you shouldn't have gotten my number."_

"_I only got it because I wanted to catch up with you! I just wanted us to still be friends. That was all I ever wanted!_

"_Alright alright, haven't you ever heard: forget about it and move on? Just get over it and let it go."_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was so hurt and heartbroken I couldn't think. I couldn't eat. I couldn't drink. I couldn't even breathe. All I could do was cry. What had I done to deserve this? I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between us, which only resulted in me becoming more depressed than humanly possible. When Tenten heard what happen, she was furious with him. She was swearing about him the whole time I was with her. I couldn't even bring myself to say I hate him; the most I could say was I hate what he did. I still can't. You see how pathetic I am? You see how weak I am? Sakura was right, id be better off dead, which is why I'm here, right now. Right here was where it all started. The bullying that began the friendship. The reason why I and Naruto went from classmates, to friends, to best friends, to crush, to love...

...to strangers...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! I really want to know 1. What you think about the story and plot and 2. What you think about what happened between Hinata and Naruto.


	2. Author's note: IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey guys! Ok, so I've read all of your comments, and from what I can tell, you all think that the number Hinata texted was either not really Naruto's, or it was someone else using his phone. Also, most of you are asking for more chapters.**

** Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot kinda thing, but now I don't know... I'm willing to write more chapters for you guys but it will take me time to update since I'm literally DROWNING in homework. So, if you guys still want more chapters then let me know.**

**I have a few ideas about where this story could go, but I'm not entirely sure. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to pm me, don't comment your ideas in case I go with some of them. and people who read reviews before reading the story will have read possible spoilers. Then again if you are too lazy to do that, then I don't really care how you tell me :) also if you have any questions for me about the story or even if you are curious on how I got the idea, feel free to ask, and I will answer them as best I can.**

**Ok so that's it for now, and i'll stop rambling :) buuutt! before i do, i'll let you know that I might make more one-shots to fill the time that I don't update so you guys don't entirely hate me :)**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Ok now i am done :)**

**Bye! **

**- I-Luv-Naruhina-4eva**


End file.
